1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding control method for displaying an edit mode screen in which application indicators such as widgets and shortcut icons can be arranged on the edit mode screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like.
The mobile terminals also include a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows the user to access and operate the different functions associated with the mobile terminal. However, the GUI is generally provided by the manufacturer of the terminal and is limited in its functionality.